


Martini

by ukranianstairs



Series: At That Time, He [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Slice of Life, businessman johnny, i dont know if this is fluff, johnten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukranianstairs/pseuds/ukranianstairs
Summary: Oh Johnny, the things you make me do. You like that drink so much, so of course I would appeal to you and have the same drink as you. That charming and amused little smile you have on your face when you see me drinking. I want to have it.





	Martini

**Author's Note:**

> Third pairing is JohnTen! I hope you guys will enjoy this!

It's alright.

I look good.

It's our third date anyway, so it's fine.

I look just fine.

All good.

Sorry for the wait.

I'm sorry for the wait.

 

"Yeah I think so, too."  
"It's always been like that in this business world."

  
The sight of you looking ever so professional, sitting in front of the bartender with your blazer hanging off the bar counter. Sweet. I bet you two were talking about business, like you usually do.

  
"Sorry for the wait."  
"It's okay, was it difficult to get to the washroom?"  
"Hmm no, it was fine."

  
Your smile looks so dashing, I can't help falling for you more and more. Ah, what am I thinking? It's our third date, it should be alright, right? Falling for you?

  
"Would you like another drink, sir?"  
"Yes, please. I'll have the same one from earlier."

  
Oh Johnny, the things you make me do. You like that drink so much, so of course I would appeal to you and have the same drink as you. That charming and amused little smile you have on your face when you see me drinking. I want to have it.

  
"Here you go sir, Martini."  
"Thank you."

  
I'm not even planning to drink a lot tonight, but you're making me do this, Johnny.

  
"So.. about that."

  
There it is, he's going to ask me. I'm ready for this. It's our third date and it should be alright. I should give him the best smile that I have and he'll-

  
"Gosh, I'm sorry I have to take this."

  
I guess you really do, huh? That stupid phone just have to ring right now. I knew this was gonna happen anyway. Just like the two times before.

 

So you left. You really just left soon after ending that phone call. I'm such an idiot. I shouldn't have too much of a confidence that things would be alright. I shouldn't even hope. This is sad.

  
_Johnny • 10.47pm_  
_I'm sorry for tonight, Ten. I'll be better next time, I promise._

_Johnny • 10.47pm_  
_Your hair looked good, by the way._

_Johnny • 10.48pm_  
_Also, were you wearing make-up? Your eyeliner was slightly smudged after you came back from the washroom. But you still looked good, don't worry._

_Johnny • 10.50pm_  
_I'll buy you a present the next time we meet._

  
You really want me to put my hopes out for you, don't you? Too bad, I already did. As much as I don't want to, I already did. You're too irresistable, how can I give up on you so easily?

  
"Sir, would you like another drink?"

  
You paid for everything before you leave but, I'm not a broke man, you know?

  
"Yes, please."  
"Martini?"  
"Yes, and please be quick."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! 
> 
> Do drop by :)  
> curiouscat.me/ukranianstairs


End file.
